monicasgangfandomcom-20200214-history
Must Bring Doll
"¡Eres tú, Cascão! (It's you, Smudge!)" - Monica loses her temper when Cascão is forced to reveal who he is after he is tossed from her hands and he and Cebolinha collide. In the Brazilian version, she just says, "Cas... CÃO!" when Cascão appears. In some English versions, Mônica just says, "Grah! Smudge!" presumably because the name Cascão is bisyllabic. Must Bring Doll, also known as Come to my Party (Original title: Venga A Minha Festinha), is an episode of Monica's Gang (TV series). It is the third in the Cine Gibi 4 series. Here, Cebolinha makes a plan to crash a party Mônica Sousa and her friends are having on her birthday, while Cascão is used as a weapon even though he does not want to. Eventually, she finds out what is going on. Plot At the start of the episode, Cebolinha is making a plan to crash Mônica's birthday. Cascão is at first unsure despite having helped out in whatever his pal planned before during their friendship, but gives in eventually. Jimmy Five Appears Meanwhile, Mônica Sousa and her pals are having a party at her house. She hears a knock at the door, and there is Cebolinha. He hands over a seemingly sentient doll named Cuccamanga, claiming she is a special, rare doll who can do stuff like ironing clothes and playing with a hula hoop. Mônica is amused until Cuccamanga calls her "shorty fatso bucktoothed frog-face", much to Mônica's dismay. She demands to know what Cebolinha has up his sleeve, and then sees him with Sansão, torturing the rabbit by tying the ears. Mônica then tosses Cuccamanga in Cebolinha's direction, since Sansão is not by his master, and after their impact, Cuccamanga is revealed to be Cascão, and the duo are crumpled on the floor. Cascão manages to reprimand Mônica for treating her presents badly despite his pain. Mônica Retaliates An angry Mônica Sousa then prepares to punish the boys for crashing her party, until she hears another doorbell sound, indicating that the other boys (Franjinha, Titi, Xaveco, and a Japanese boy) came. At this instant, Mônica forgets her anger, revealing that the boys DO come, albeit later. The boys come in with their action figures and toys, such as a T-Rex and a Fire Truck. Mônica introduces the boys to Cucca and Manga (actually a defeated Cebolinha and Cascão), indicating that Cucca smells bad, and Manga talks funny, but the duo do everything automatically. The episode ends as Cascão voices his newfound hatred of being invited to another person's party, as Cebolinha tells him to keep sweeping and be quiet, lest Mônica does not invite them to her next party. Characters *Mônica Sousa (protagonist) *Samsão (minour role) *Cebolinha (antagonist) *Cascão (antagonist by proxy) *Magali (minour role) *Carminha Frufru (minour role) *Denise (minour role) *Franjinha (minour role) *Titi (minour role) *Xaveco (minour role) * *Chico Bento (cameo appearance) Notable Quotes *"¡Cascão, esa festa só es pra meninas!" (Smudge, this party is only for girls!) -- Cebolinha speaks up when Cascão voices his excitement about how Mônica invited him to her birthday. *"Esta es Cuccamanga!" (This is Cuccamanga) -- Cebolinha introduces his doll, Cuccamanga, as Mônica wonders what she's getting. *"¿¡Un rato!?" (A mouse!?) -- Mônica freaks out when Cebolinha claims that Cuccamanga comes with accessories and displays a mouse. In the Brazilian version, she says, "¡¡Un rato!!" as a terrified interjection, not a question. She also does this in certain versions of the English dub. *"¡Muñecas não rien!" (Dolls don't laugh!) -- Cebolinha silences Cascão when the latter laughs as Cuccamanga while the girls panic over a gross object (a mouse). *Mônica threatens to beat up Cebolinha for torturing Sansão: **Mônica: "¡Te voy a dar uma coelhada agora!" (I'm gonna give you a bunny bashing now!) **Cebolinha: "¿Cómo, quando tengo tu coelho?" (How, when I have your rabbit?) **Mônica: "¡Eu usaré Cuccamanga então!" (I'll just use Cuccamanga then!) *"¡Eres tú, Cascão! ¡Não lo credo! ¡Incluso no meu anniversario, facéis un plano!" (It's you, Smudge! I don't believe it! Even on my birthday, you guys never stop making a plan!) -- Mônica snaps when Cascão is unmasked due to his momentum. In Brazilian Portuguese, she just says, "¡Cas... CÃO! ¡Eu não acredito! ¡Até no anniversario meu tenéis un plano!" (Sssssmudge! I don't believe it! Even on my birthday you guys have a plan!) **In certain versions of the English dub, Mônica just says, "Grah! Smudge! I can't believe it! (Não puedo crer-lo!) Even on my birthday you guys are still planning things! (Até no anniversario meu seguís planejar!)" *"(Growling) Vosotros... vosotros pagaréis per isto!" ((Growling) Oh, you... you two will pay for this!) -- Mônica threatens to beat up Cebolinha and Cascão. *"¡Ah! (calms down) Son los meninos!" (Ah! (calms down) It's the boys!) -- Mônica hears the doorbell meaning the boys have made their way to the party on time. *"¡Habéis venido ao tempo de las meninas, com las muñecas! ¡Los meninos vienen chus tardes!" (You came at the girls's time, with the dolls! The boys come later!) -- Mônica reveals that she DID in fact invite boys to her party, albeit the boys come later after Cebolinha and Cascão wonder why the invitation was (or at least appeared) for girls only. *"¿Sabes? Nunca mais me convida para nenguma festa de ninguém." (You know what? Don't invite me to another birthday party again, not anybody's birthday at all." -- Cascão voices his displeasure about what happened, considering Mônica made him sweep the floor. *"¡Fecha tua boca e varre, Cascão, senão ela não nos convidará para la festa dela ano que vem!" (Close your mouth and sweep, Smudge, or else she won't invite us to her next year's birthday party!) -- Cebolinha silences Cascão, capping off the short. Trivia General *This is the third episode to change their own title in the English dub, succeeding A Cartoon Duel and The Thirsty Jaguar. It was originally called "Come to my Party". *This episode's plot is similar to the Little Lulu franchise's The Popcorn Thief, where the antagonist attempts to crash a party and then is forced to attend it while wearing opposite sex attire. Both times, the protagonists were female, and the antagonists were male. **Unlike Lulu in The Popcorn Thief, however, Mônica DOES invite boys to her party, yet the boys come later. *This is one of the few times Cascâo wears a true skirt. This is when he is disguised as the Cuccamanga doll. *This is one of the few times, Mônica uses something other than Sansâo as a weapon. Cascâo (as Cuccamanga) is that weapon. *Carminha is the only girl who looks dismayed when Mônica, Cebolinha, and Cascão fight. *Denise does not have lines in this episode, barring her scream. She is thus the only character that does not speak on their own. *Magali is the only girl that does not gain spiked hair when the mouse appears. Errors *In the original version, "Venga A Minha Festinha" is erroneously spelled "Ven''h''a A Minha Festinha". **Additionally, the title should be called "Vem A Minha Festinha", since Mônica doesn't invite persons who should be addressed formally. This error has been corrected in the Spanish version, where it is "Vén a Mi Fiesta". *Logically, Cascão would still be disguised after he crashed, and Cebolinha would have fallen BACKWARD, as he got hit from the front, but when the camera shows their bodies on the floor, Cebolinha is on his front, and Cascão has his mask torn off by the momentum.